


Sonic Revisions

by Cornnseeds



Series: Sonic Revisions [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure, Disney Duck Universe, Godzilla - All Media Types, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Team Switched Underswap
Genre: Crossover, crossover-ish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornnseeds/pseuds/Cornnseeds
Summary: Sonic fan reboot made by a guy who can't describe characters, objects, locations, etc for the life of him.There are...a few strings attached, as you can see by the tags.Not included is OK KO but only the characters from the Sonic episode will be here so idk if it counts.
Series: Sonic Revisions [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2176173





	1. #1

There are indeed a few strings attached.

I've been reading a fanfiction called 'Pokemon Secret Journeys' basically I'm taking that story's combined world, slightly changing it, and making it the setting of this one. Also, I used to have a story called 'Crossbones: Supernova' and you may know who Crossbones is if you follow TS!Underswap, so I'm making that story part of a 'Sonic Universe' equivalent, if you don't know what Sonic Universe was, it was like an Archie side series that explored random things happening outside of the main story. Tbh my favorites where the ones that explored Silver's future so expect a lot of that.  
Beginning probably suffers from a rushed feeling.

"WHOOOOOOOO-" A young black eyed blue Mobian Hedgehog wearing gloves and red sneakers shouts as he speeds away from a forest and into..well we all know what Green Hill Zone is.

"Oh, wait, never said bye to the Freedom Fighters..and I was supposed to help Irish with his homework...Oh well, I gotta get home fast!" 

As soon as the hedgehog finishes his sentence he is already at the door to his house. He is greeted by his family.

This consists of his father, Rolly, who has teal eyes, his mother, Aleena, who has yellow orange eyes, his uncle, Charles- though everyone calls him Chuck, who has light blue eyes, an Owl named Longclaw who you would think is a Mobian but is actually the last surviving member of a species that resembles them- along with Sonic's mentor. Uncle Chuck's apprentice and adoptive son: a Mobian dog named Ben Muttski, and finally, his three siblings:

Manic, who is green and is his twin brother.

Sonia, who is purple like her mother and his older sister.

And Tania, the youngest of all of them, yellow and about 5 years old.

All of them currently have black eyes.

(Yes all of these except for Rolly are real Sonic characters.)

"Welcome home, sonny!" Uncle Chuck and Rolly eerily say in unison, causing Aleena to stare at them, baffled.

"Did you have fun at scho-" Aleena stops herself. "I mean, have fun saving the world with The Freedom Fighters?"

Before Sonic can answer, he hears Longclaw speak to him.

"What did I say about running with your speed?" Longclaw sighs.

"Aw, come on, Longclaw, I was so fast you couldn't even see me- Whoa!" Sonic looks down to see Tania hugging him. 

While the family talks, outside a tribe of Mobian Echidnas watches.

"Do you really think that's him, Alucion?" A red one asks an older orange one.

"Yes, Knuckles. Now quiet, your sister has to focus." 'Alucion' grumbles to herself as she waves around a staff before aiming it at the house. "We have found our speedster. ATTACK!"

Alucion, Knuckles, and the rest of the tribe- which consists of blue, yellow, orange, and red echidnas- rush over to Sonic's house.

"Manic, you really trying to say you can eat more chili dogs than your bro?"

"Please don't start this, you two." 

"Chill out, Sonia! This'll be fine! And yes I am!"

"Then let's test that theory."

"Do not."

CRAAAAASH!

"What in the world-" Sonic looks behind him as sees Echidnas storming his house. Tania begins crying.

Longclaw, Aleena, and Rolly don't exchange words as they begin to fight off the tribe.

Uncle Chuck looks at Muttski. "Was afraid of this."

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Manic shouts as he picks up Tania. 

Sonic breaks a hole into the back on the house via Spindash and he leaves with those who are not fighting.

"These are the people that Longclaw always talks about." Uncle Chuck takes out a warp ring and throws it into the air, moving Manic and Tania, Muttski, Sonia, and himself into the other side, which looks like some sort of rainforest. 

Sonic looks back to see the sheer amount of echidnas. "We can't leave them!" Sonic exclaims, but Chuck grabs him with a rope before he can even think of running off.

Right before the portal closes a bloodstained Rolly looks back at Chuck. "Take care of them, Charles."

"I always have." Chuck replies solemnly.

"What- We can't-" Sonic and his siblings begin panicking. 

"NOOOO!!!"

Sonic wakes up in his new house. Looking out the window he can tell it's only starting to become daytime. He can also tell because the rest of his family are sleeping when he looks in their respective rooms. 

Sonic now had emerald eyes- the same goes for Sonia. Muttski now has blue, Manic has orange, but Tania's eyes are still black. 

He was now 15, therefore Manic was too since they're twins. Sonia was 18 and Tania was 11- Sonic never knew Muttski's age but he probably had to be around 13. And no one knows how old Chuck is at this point.

This was all of his family besides his father, mother, and mentor.

They were gone. Now, his remaining family has been separated from what they knew for 6 years. And it was all his fault. All because he just HAD to constantly show off his speed like it made him special.

He hated every waking second with passion. Sonic clenched his fist and scowled, knowing he won't be able to sleep again so he just opts to do everything like showering, eating breakfast, and getting ready for school in a few seconds. He wonders what his old Freedom Fighter pals from the other side of Mobius are up to at this moment.

Pretty average day in Mobotropolis. Humans and Mobians are out and about, with a few Pokemon both wild and owned here and there.

Sonic doesn't go to school anymore, instead he opted to get a job at a library. He always enjoyed reading those Crossbones comics by A.S Dreamer, a Mobian Goat- especially since Crossbones is a real hero- if he can be called that, so it's always funny to see how exaggerated the comics can be compared to real life. And since most of the library work is done by this nice human girl named Sara, who seems to have cat ears and a tail..for whatever reason, Sonic usually just sits back and reads the books nobody wants- which for some reason include the Crossbones comics.

Sonic thought that was a crime. But it technically made sense since you could just watch the news stations that REALLY had nothing going for them if you wanted to see Crossbones in action.

Sonic got to the library, greeted Sara, and then went to the back to read the limited edition copy of the first Crossbones issue since he never got around to reading that.

...He checks the shelves and it's gone.

Oh well, not too big of a deal.

"Oh, Sonic!" Sara calls out. "The resident Noctowl could use some brushing, but I've got my hands full right now."

"No problem!" Sonic responds as he runs to get a brush and then runs to the library's garden where a semi-large Noctowl sits on a fountain shaped like a book. The water is supposed to be like a bookmark, coming out from between the pages.

This Noctowl reminded Sonic of Longclaw, which hurt at first but he got used to it. She just showed up one day and has stayed at the library ever since. Her head comes down to Sonic's level as he begins to brush/preen her feathers.

After the end of the day, Sonic picked Tania up from school and to her suggestion, went to a local mine, because Tania likes collecting Pokemon Evolution Stones. Tania takes a miner hat with a flashlight seemingly out of nowhere and puts it on her head.

Sonic made sure Tania stayed closed to him as they entered- he'd protect his little sister with his life.

Suddenly, Sonic and Tania's ears picked up the sound of...laughing AND crying?

Sonic looks at Tania to see if she wants to check it out. She nods and both hedgehogs look around, until a Rolycoly guides them to the direction of the sound.

Three Mobian Pokemon Trainers (Sonic can tell because of their attire)- which means they're over sixteen (sixteen is the age for a Pokemon now) are ganging up on an orange-yellow mobian fox with blue eyes, who doesn't look a day over fourteen. 

Tania pouts. "Sonic, can you stop them, pleeassee?"

"I would have anyway." Sonic pats her head. "HEY, JERKS!"

The Rolycoly generated a pebble for Sonic to kick upwards with his right foot for dramatic effect before leaving.

The first bully looks at where the voice came from..only to find nothing there-

"OOF!" "OW!" The other two say as they fall to the ground. The first is then uppercut by a red-white blur as he falls, groaning in pain.

Sonic notices the fox has two tails as he and Tania get a bit closer to him. "Hey, Tails, you alright?" Sonic asks.

"N-Not you too!" 'Tails' stutters, before realizing something. "Oh wait, you saved me..uh, it's Miles. Miles Prower. Please don't call me Tails, it's what they use to bully me..." 

Miles begins to fly with his tails to Sonic and Tania's surprise. He lands in front of them.

"I think you look cool with those Tails!" Tania comments.

"Yeah! And you can fly with them? Those punks are probably just jealous of you, I personally think Tails fits more than Miles." Sonic adds.

"Well...I guess if you won't use it as an insult, you can call me Tails." Tails says. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem..." Sonic begins to tap his foot while looking at the ground. "The voices of those bullies don't sound like that weird laugh we heard."

Tania looks up at Sonic. "Oh, right! We still don't know where that came from."

Sonic looks at Tails. "You can go home, now, pal."

"Actually, I was running away from it..I can't take the bullying I get at the orphanage anymore, so I.." Tails doesn't finish his sentence as Sonic pats his back.

"Say no more." He says sympathetically. "I understand. You can stick with us for now! Now let's go find that laughter!"

Walking through the cave, they notice a large swarm of annoyed Galvantula leaving an area. So of course they go where the Galvantula are leaving, seeing shadows of an...egg and a hair dryer...wait those are people?

"Excellent, Snively! These Thunderstones will give my Badniks just the extra juice they need! Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, get rid of any more trash in the area." The egg says.

The egg, the hair dryer, and three other shadows then walk to where Sonic and co. could see them. They all quickly hide behind a boulder, observing the figures.

[Eggman is Modern, Snively is Archie (the pre genesis one, Snively with a beard looks weird.), Scratch Grounder and Coconuts are post genesis archie. What, I suck at describing.]

"This is going far better than I imagined! Mother would be so proud to see her son, Ivo Eggman Robotnik, actually making progress when no one else in the family could before getting arrested." The egg stops as Snively whispers something.

"OOHOHOHOHOHO?" Eggman laughs in a questioning tone. "What's this you say? So there's a world completely made of data with no life forms besides creatures similar to Pokemon? My, that's a PERFECT place for a scientist like me to set up a base! That shall be our new plan! Finding out a way to get there. But first, we should give the government a present for not wanting to tell us this little secret..."

"BOSS!" Sonic flinches as he, Tania and Tails look behind them to spot Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts, Scratch being the one who talked and is also the one currently pointing at them. Sonic and co were so caught up in Eggman and Snively's conversation, they never saw the robots move!

Eggman looks over to the intruders. "Bah, just average Mobians." Several ladybug themed robots surround the trio. "They shouldn't get past the Motobugs! Come with Snively and I, you three, it's time I pay my old college pal, Boxman, a visit..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sonic??

Sonic was carrying Tania in his arms as he and Tails were running for their lives, trying to escape but coming across a Motobug everywhere they turned.

Eventually Tails tried to slash at one with his tails in desperation, which actually seemed effective. The Motobug was destroyed and a small blue bird flies away- Sonic knew this one, he reads about the many known species a lot, this was called a 'Flicky'.

"....These things are weaksauce." Sonic says in realization. 

To prove this, Tania stomps on the back of another one with also destroys it, this time a relieved Geodude floating out of it.

"...Huh." Sonic kicks one into the wall, an Aipom running off from the small explosion. "Who wants to bash some bots?"

Eggman had long moved to his base in Sinnoh, far from whoever that hedgehog and his friends were. They might be good candidates for the Roboticizer, but Motobugs can't carry things anyway.

He had also already finished his talk with Lord Boxman from some Plaza in the Kanto region, a region Eggman found far too boring due to the lack of any Pokemon from other regions besides evolutions discovered in others there. There have been REPORTS about a mythical Pokemon of steel- Melmetal if he remembered correctly- around the Safari Zone but nothing solid.

Boxman had informed Eggman and Snively of something very interesting...

Eggman never cared for the news since his artificial intelligence computer, Agent Stone, would tell him anything, but this government news has been hid even more than the discovery of the Digital World! 

The discovery of gems known as 'Chaos Emeralds'

Eggman looked over what Boxman had sent, curiously stroking his chin with a grin on his face as Coconuts swept the floor behind him.

Trying to pinpoint a matching energy pattern had apparently gave away six gems hidden away, all with the exact pattern as a red emerald that had been found via a rather large warp ring by Lusamine of the Alola region.

Eggman chuckles to himself. This would be far more important than the plans to go to the Digital World. This would also be quite an interesting hunt, considering how Warp Rings work. 

Mobians are able to collect floating rings known as Power Rings which naturally generate in random areas- even the most fatal blow would be reduced to a little scratch when having just one- having more would only make it harder to lose them all before they disappear after being used. Warp Rings are generally generated next to someone who has recently collected fifty Power Rings, which is easier said than done. 

Thankfully, he knew a few Mobian mercenaries from an old spot upcoming villains would hang out at in Kalos. Their names were Fang- his real name was Nack but he preferred Fang anyway- a Weasel Wolf hybrid, which is uncommon among Mobians as generally the offspring will just be the same species as one of the parents. A duck named Bean, and a silent Polar Bear named Bark- Eggman actually felt slightly bad for Bark at times since he was yellow, and you know, yellow snow and all that..

They, who as a group were called The Hooligans, would be just what Eggman needs.

Eggman bursts into a cackling fit, not phasing Coconuts as this is normal, but from across the hall Grounder and Scratch's startled yelps, as if they were being waken up, could be heard...why did Eggman program robots that could sleep, again?

Eggman looked back to see where the first Chaos Emerald was held now. He chuckles when he finds the location

Eggman made his way to the Eggmobile, and from inside, pressed a few buttons to call the Hooligans.

Sonic threw a Motobug at a wall, then quickly realized he might have hurt the animal inside. When a Flicky flies out unharmed, he sighs in relief.

Tails spindashes into a row of them and Tania justs sits and watches.

After a while, Sonic and Tails get rid of all of the Motobugs.

"Hey, you're not that bad of a fighter, how come you keep getting bullied?" Sonic asks.

"These things aren't that strong. I've tried fighting back against bullies sometimes but I'm too weak.." Tails responds.

"Well if you told me you were weak-" Sonic pats Tails on the back. "-I wouldn't believe you! So I don't!"

Tails opens his mouth but Sonic shushes him. "Whatever you say you'll still be wrong and I'll still be right~!"

Tania jumps down from the rock. "That's my brother for you."

The ground underneath them begins to shake as a spherical pod bursts from the cave and rockets towards an unknown destination.

Sonic and Tails shrug while Tania looks annoyed. 

Sonic thrusts his thumb behind him. "Let's bounce. Tails, if you really don't want to go back, I'm sure Uncle Chuck would let you stay with us."

"I...I don't know..." Tails looks away from Sonic. "We just met, and..."

"Ooh! Please?" Tania looks up at Tails with puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, fine..and thank you." Tails begins walking towards the exit with Tania following him.

Sonic stays back for a moment to stare at Tails with a smile on his face before catching up with them.

So, normally I'd put the image of a character, and since these are fan characters I got permission to use, I'd put the link to FifLeo's twitter under them.

However, it has been brought to my attention there's a problem where people do not go to the link and check out the original artist. As such, I'm only putting the twitter link to the specific art, and not posting the image at all. https://twitter.com/fif_leo15/status/1363582340774027264?s=20

Now, onto Zanic and Failz's part in the story.

KANTO REGION, UNKNOWN TIME

"Can you believe it? THE Gym Leader, Giovanni, offering us a job!" Failz grins as he and Zanic make their way through Viridian City. "You remember what he said about being quiet with the whole 'Giovanni leading Team Rocket' stuff though, right?"

"I'm just glad I don't have to wear those outfits." Zanic grumbles. "I'm not a fashion person but they look awful!"

"In all fairness those Jessie and James people have white and blue ones which look better." Failz says. "But also, constantly wearing your Team Rocket outfit is just a giant 'arrest me!' sign."

"So, how are we going to steal the Pokemon?" Zanic asks.

"Simple! We'll just look like typical Mobians passing through. Then we'll ask the Nurse Joy if we could go see the Pokemon in the back, saying one of them are mine. And then YOU knock her and her Chansey- if it comes with Joy- out!" Failz explains. 

"That sounds easy enough." Zanic opens the door to the Pokemon Center and enters with Failz following him.

If they stayed a second longer, they would have noticed a motorcycle with three passengers and an Eggman symbol approach the center.

"So which Pokemon is yours? All of these Pokeballs are la- AH!" Nurse Joy is punched in the head by Zanic, and she falls on the floor, unconscious.

Failz takes out a trashbag from literally nowhere. "Let's get this over with."

After taking about half of the Pokeballs, screaming is heard. Zanic and Failz could hear an Australian accent yell 'WE ARE UNDER STRICT ORDERS TO TAKE ANY POKEMON FOR THE TESTING OF A NEW DEVICE.'

Then, gunshots.....well they sounded more like Nerf Gunshots and not actual gunshots.

"Hey, you can't be stealing those! We're supposed to steal them!" A childish voice that sounds dangerously close to the duo says.

Zanic and Failz turn around..and it's nothing but a green Mobian Duck...

"Who are you?" Zanic grimaces, already getting the feeling that this guy is annoying.

"I'm Bean! Bean The Dynamite!" Bean has a stupid smile that Zanic wants to punch.

Zanic notices Failz is frozen in place. "W-Why would you be called 'The Dynamite?" he asks.

"I was about to show you!"

BOOOOOM!

Getting hit with a direct explosion was not something Zanic expected today.

This created a large hole in the Pokemon Center.

"You IDIOT!" The Mobian who has the Australian accent quickly enters the room. "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THE BOMBS?! Do you WANT the G-Men to get ova' here?!"

"Sorry, Fang!" Bean doesn't SOUND sorry, though.

Zanic gets to his knees and feels Failz tap his shoulder.

"Ow..." Failz groans. The bomb didn't kill him or Zanic somehow but it still hurt. "You alright, man? Looks like our stash of stolen 'mons is still good to go, let's get outta here."

"You twose ain't going nowhere!" Fang points his gun directly at Failz's head. "The Boss also wanted to test out his new inventions on Mobians, so it's your lucky day! Uh...Bean, where's Bark?"

"He's fighting off a bunch of Trainers who are trying to break in." Bean explains.

"That's why I like him more than you." Fang adjusts his hat with his free hand. "He actually knows how a mission works."

Bean rolls his eyes and walks over to Zanic.

"Don't worry, purple hedgehog and two tailed guy!" Bean stretches Zanic's face, much to his annoyance. "If the....uh...Eggman called it a 'Roboticizer', right? If that's successful, you'll get to be robots! And robots are cool!"

"That doesn't sound too bad, actually..." Zanic mutters.

"That will loyally obey Dr. Eggman no matter what." Fang adds.

Failz glares at Zanic who says "Me and my big mouth." 

"And that's what happened!" Sonic, Tania and Tails are now in the living room of Sonic's house, Sonic having explained everything to the rest of his family.

"Ivo." Uncle Chuck takes a long sip of his coffee. "Haven't heard from him in years."

"You used to know that crazy guy?" Manic looks at Chuck, surprised.

"We went to the same high school together." Chuck explains. "From the Johto region. He was always was an odd one, wanted to be a Pokemon Professor one day, and I was his friend for a short while. That was until teachers found him experimenting on sixteen newborn Joltik in the locker room. Turned them all into Bug/Ice types."

"That's just awful!" Sonia, Muttski and Tania say in unison.

"Anyways, Sonic was right, Miles, got no adoption papers, but if you don't wanna go back to your orphanage, you're more than welcome to stay here." Chuck smiles.

"Thank you so much!" Tails exclaims. "And you know what...call me Tails."

Before Sonic can even think of grinning the TV is forced on as an alert plays.

"ARCEUS- I HATE THAT ALARM SOUND!" Sonia covers her ears.

"Attention; if you live in the Monster Kingdom, evacuate now. The capital is being attacked by several robots of different shapes and sizes." The voice pauses. "If you plan on going there, go home immediately."

"You don't think?" Sonic looks at Tails.

"It definitely is." Tails scowls.

"Uncle Chuck?" Sonic looks at Chuck expectantly.

"Are you serious, sonny? I can't let you go there!" Chuck puts down his coffee so he can cross his arms.

"Yeah, bro, just let the government handle it, it's all good...don't the monsters have their own hero called Crossbones or something? In the Starlight Isles?" Manic asks.

"Oh! I checked the internet earlier, he's not on the mainland right now, so..." Sonia looks down.

"So...you said yes, right?" Sonic looks at Chuck. Not even waiting for a response, he grabs Tails by the arm and bursts out the door.

"Yeah!!! Go, Sonic!!" Tania cheers.

"No, NO Go, Sonic. Tania, our brother is going to get himself KILLED." Sonia begins panicking.

Tania sticks out her tongue. "You just don't have any faith in him! Meanies!"

**Author's Note:**

> m.


End file.
